


Nobody cares (But I hope you do)

by Bluesalvia



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, but trini's mom is much worse, maybe panic attacks, rita is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesalvia/pseuds/Bluesalvia
Summary: Trini is almost broken, will Kim be able to pick up her pieces and put it back together?





	Nobody cares (But I hope you do)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month everyone! also this is my very first story for trimberly, I honestly have no idea of what did I write! and possibly grammatical mistakes!

Trini hates everything, or she hates everyone, everyone but her girlfriend, Kimberly hart, the ex-cheerleader. Speaking of her girlfriend, Trini doesn't even remember how they got to be together, all she knows is that she is so lucky, and she hopes to not screwing up this time. So Trini keeps her mouth shut when her mom basically yells at her everyday, or when Rita attacked her, or when Rita licked her face, she just stays away from everyone, including Kim, as if Kim will leave her once she finds out all of her shit. 

Which is easy, and perhaps is the best thing to do when everything sucks, and it's not like Trini is cold, sweating like crazy at 3am. And oh god, how much she wants to call Kim but she can't, she just can't. All she ever wants is to be safe, to be with Kim forever but somehow life just hates her. She is a power ranger for crying out loud and she is now a sobbing mess, hiding in her room, hiding from everyone, especially hiding from the voices in her head, Rita's voice, her mom's voice. Fuck it. 

Trini thinks she must be holding her breath, as if once she let it go, she will be choking up. She feels like she is going to throw up, or maybe even die when she suddenly being hold by someone, someone who is warm, someone who is definitely not her mom. 

"Are you okay?" It's Kim, her Kim, her Kim asking if she's okay but Trini can't even look at her. 

"Babe can you look at me? Trini?"

Kimberly is not stupid, she can feel the Latina is being off recently but seeing her shaking and sobbing is not what she have imagined. Kim just wants to hold the tiny girl. So she holds her, tightly, gently, not wanting to scare the younger girl even more.

Trini suddenly cries out, "Don't let go, please don't let me go", Kim swears that her heart is shattered whenever Trini being so helpless and broken, and she swears she will never let her go. "Trini I promise I will never let you go," she replies, "Do you want to talk about it? or is it Rita again?" 

The thing is that Trini did tell Kim about the whole Rita thing before, even it was not her intention to tell her girlfriend about this but when Kim licked her nose as a joke, Trini panicked, which almost turned into a heart attack. Kim demanded to know what did she do wrong, so Trini told her. Rita licked her. That psycho licked her like she wanted her, like Trini was her own plaything. And Kim lost it, being clingy than ever since that accident. 

"Everything" Trini says, almost a whisper, but loud enough for Kim to hear.

Kim is going to say something before Trini starts choking, "babe, babe relax, I got you. I am here, Trini can you do it?", Kim lifts up her chin, making Trini look at her, "breathe in, slowly, now breathe out," Trini is trying to breathe, and Kim can't stand when Trini being so fragile, she wants to kill Rita, she needs to kill Rita all over again but this is not the time to bring up Rita, so she just holds Trini, and she will kiss it away if she has to. 

"Trin you're doing so good, I got you, no one can hurt you again, I promise," Kim places a kiss on Trini's forehead, and patiently waits for the yellow ranger to say something, "I-I'm sorry. It's just, R-rita and my mom, I don't know what to do," if Trini was not crying before, then she is now in tears, and Kim hates it when Trini cries. But Kim says nothing, just keeps holding her, "It's just, god, I feel so weak, like I didn't fight Rita back, and I don't fight my mom back," Kim slightly pulls her away, and looks directly into Trini's eyes, "babe you are not weak, Trini you are fucking everything but weak, you know what? you killed Rita, remember? and your mom? god screw her, I'm waiting for her to kick you out so you can move in with me, Trin you are the strongest person I have ever seen, and I love you, we can get through this together, I promise, I won't leave you" Kim doesn't want Trini to have the chance to say anything so she kisses her, on the lips, and Trini kisses back. 

Trini pulls away, "Kim you are too good for me, no one gave a fuck about me before"

"What can I say? I am the best", Kim smirks, 

Trini raises her eyebrow, "oh really? what kind of girlfriend are you? want my mom to kick me out? seriously? "

"I know you know I know you want to live with me so, I was just trying to help you" She laughs, 

"I love you"

"I know"

"jerk"

Kim smiles, "Your jerk,"

Trini puts her head on Kim's lap, "Will I be okay?"

"Maybe, but I will be here even if you are not okay", Kim plays with the Latina's hair, 

Trini finally smiles, "I love you", 

'I love you, too", then Kim kisses her again.


End file.
